


Leaves Tumbling Down

by Katie_Dub



Series: Falling Leaves, Cosy Ficlets [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Dub/pseuds/Katie_Dub
Summary: Autumn Writing Prompt: Decorating the interior of your living space with pine cones, leaves, and small squash.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Falling Leaves, Cosy Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962817
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Leaves Tumbling Down

“What is going on here?” Emma says as she untangles herself from a low-hanging thread of dried leaves, looking around her. 

There are threaded leaves dangling from the ceiling throughout the dining room. She suspects it’s in aid of some kind of ‘grammable “fall aesthetic”, but she can’t help but view it as a dust trap and obstacle course all in one.

“Mary Margaret,” Killian replies from behind her. She turns to enjoy watching him get caught up in the leaves too, but instead he deftly side-steps the leaves, weaving through them easily. “I think she’s getting a little —”

“Insane?”

“— Cooped up what with all the covid quarantining.”

“I still call insanity.” She pauses for a moment, thinking. “Instagranity!” She smirks to herself at that one.

Then Killian steps close to her, reaches a hand up to her and gently brushes his fingers through her hair. How has that simple action turning her into a pile of cliches in the shape of a human? A breath-catching, heart-pounding, thought-forgetting, mess of want and need and  _ fuck  _ —

He’s her roommate, she can’t do this.

“Leaf,” he says, stepping back and holding up the leaf that he’d just removed from her hair. She smiles in thanks, but feels somehow disappointed that the closeness was just a practical thing. Not a sign of anything deeper. And why does she even care?

Oh.

_ Oh. _

She is so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Want an autumnal ficlet? Hop over to tumblr and [pick an autumn prompt](https://katie-dub.tumblr.com/post/630957129529016320/50-autumn-writing-prompts)


End file.
